Is Gordon In Love?
by ETBlack333
Summary: Once Rebecca came to Sodor. Everyone has noticed that Gordon has been different around her. Is he in love with her? Find out here. Enjoy. Takes place in 2019.
1. Chapter 1

As the months in 2019 have gone by, two new engines moved to Sodor. Nia moved in after her and Thomas had crazy adventures around the world. Rebecca moved in shortly after, and the two new girls moved to Tidmouth Sheds. Two new berths were built for the two and Tidmouth was extended bigger.

Gordon was not okay with this change, as he preferred the original 7 engines at Tidmouth. But Mr. Caleb went with the change.

It's been about 3 weeks since Rebecca first arrived. She at first had trouble fitting in, but soon she began to feel more at home.

While Gordon at first didn't approve her, Rebecca defended Gordon when his brother called him out. **( As in the end of Confusion Without Delay )**

Since then, he and Rebecca have spent lots of time together, and he has acted quite different lately. The others could see it, especially James, Percy, and Thomas.

Right now, everyone was at Tidmouth having their 30 minute break, and then it's back to work. Exciting.

" So, who thinks this year will be the most insane for us? " - Tyler

" I'd say yes. But last year was rough. " - Patrick

" Three years ago. I almost broke my leg, so maybe. " - Hailey

" Why does it matter? Every year we have great times. " - Thomas

" True. " - Jake

" Well. I'm excited to spend a whole year on Sodor. " - Rebecca

" Me too. " - Nia

" What you...um...Nia's driver. " - Patrick

" My name is Natalia. I told you already. " - Natalia

" His brain is whack. " - Percy

" I'm going to get a drink. Good day. " - Patrick

He walked away angrily. Percy giggled to himself, he loved to mess with his driver.

" Anyways. Rebecca, who's your driver's name? - Percy

Rebecca's driver walked in as soon as he said that.

" My name's Ruby. But people call me Roark. " - Ruby

" Why? " - Emily

" I don't know. But hey, it sounds badass. " - Ruby

" That is true. " - James

" Well. I think I'm gonna go back to work. " - Rebecca

" But we still have 21 minutes. " - Erik

" Well. I actually care about my work. " - Rebecca

" I like this girl. " - Edward

" Well see you all later. " - Rebecca

" Wait Rebecca. Why don't I come with you. " - Gordon

" You? " - Henry

" Yeah. Why so surprised. I care about my work too. " - Gordon

" Okay. Go ahead. " - Henry

Both Gordon and Rebecca left together, and Gordon had a huge smile on his face, which is very rare.

" Have you all noticed how Gordon has acted lately? " - Thomas

" Yes. " - Everyone else

" Ever since Rebecca came, he turned into a completely different personality. " - Edward

" When Rebecca's not around. He's his normal cranky self. But when she's with him, he's all nice and calm. " - Emily

" Nice, I wouldn't agree with. " - James

" Okay, but he's not himself all the time. " - Emily

" You know what I think? " - Percy

" That he's secretly working undercover and he's planning something? " - Jake

Everyone just stayed quiet for 5 seconds.

" Um, no. " - Percy

" I'll stop talking. " - Jake

" As I was saying, I think Gordon acts different around Rebecca, cause he's in love with her. " - Percy

Some of the friends exchanged glances, while some of them laughed loud.

" Oh! Good one Percy. Gordon in love, as if. Hahahaha. " - Thomas

" He hates everything about love. " - Hailey

" And he has no soul. " - James

" I'm serious guys. You don't think he has feelings. " - Percy

" I mean, he could. But that's very unlikely. " - Edward

" Maybe she makes him more hardworking. " - Tyler

" Or she's a spy. " - Jake

" Jake! " - Percy

" Sorry. " - Jake

" Well. I don't care what you say. I think Gordon is falling for her. And I'll prove it. " - Percy

" You don't have to..." - Ellie

" Listen. If Gordon is with someone, maybe that means he'll actually be nice to us for once. I mean when me and James started dating. James has changed a bit since then. " - Percy

" He has a point. " - Henry

" Well James is still himself. " - Patrick

" When I'm around Percy, I'm different. " - James

" Exactly. If he's with Rebecca all the time, then he's be different. Don't you all want that. " - Percy

" I do. " - Edward

" Me too. " - Emily

" Me three. " - Jake

" I've been here for a few months and I already can't stand him. " - Natalia

" I guess me too. " - Nia

" Okay. Let's hope that this will happen. " - Percy

" Absolutely. " - Thomas

They all sat there for a while and realized that they still had 15 minutes of break left.

" So. Anyone want to play a game? " - Tyler

" Sure. " - Thomas

Percy in his mind was thinking of approaching Gordon and hoping he'll admit his thoughts about Rebecca. That was his plan.

**2 hours later**

Gordon was taking the express as he does. However, he hadn't said his signature " Express Coming Through! " once. And everyone was surprised on board. That's because he still had his head stuck thinking about Rebecca. He had no clue what was going on and he needed to figure it out or he was going to snap.

He stopped at Station B and he heard Percy's whistle coming behind him. Percy stopped next to him and smiled.

" Hey Gordon. How you feeling? " - Percy

" I'm feeling grand. Thanks for asking. Now what do you want? " - Gordon

" I've noticed you'd been acting different, with Rebecca. " - Percy

Gordon's eyes opened fast, he had no clue what to say.

" So. That doesn't mean anything. She's new, so I've been helping her. " - Gordon

Percy didn't buy it.

" Yeah. But Me and all the others have noticed you act very calm, nice, and a little nervous when you're near her. " - Percy

" Okay. So maybe I do. " - Gordon

" Is she special to you, or something? " - Percy

" I mean. She's the same size as me, almost. She's fast like me. And she stood up for me when Flying Scotsman was being, you now, him. " - Gordon

" So maybe you're starting to fall for her. " - Percy

" What are you saying? " - Gordon

" I think you love her. " - Percy

Gordon gasped the loudest he could. His head just went more crazy at that sentence.

" Are you crazy! I don't do that! And I don't need you crawling into my head. So, stay out of my way. And don't ever mention that again. Good day. " - Gordon

He went out of the station in a hurry. Percy was shocked by his outburst. But he wasn't upset. He knew Gordon didn't want to admit it.

" Okay Gordon. I want you to be with someone. So I'll do everything I can to help you. Even if you get on every single one of my nerves. " - Percy

He felt proud of himself. But this would a very hard challenge, and it will get harder later on. But Percy was ready.

* * *

The start of my next big story. I wanted to do a different shipping. And Gordon x Rebecca came to me first. I think it makes perfect sense, especially with their interactions in Season 22. So stay tuned for this big story.

School is out. So that means I can release chapters more fast. Finally. See you all soon. Love, Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 days since Gordon flipped out at Percy. But he's been thinking about what he said. Cause Rebecca still stayed in Gordon's mind for like, every second of every day, and it's driving him crazy.

Gordon was in his shed and all alone and wanting no one to bother him.

Then Henry backed in his own shed.

" Hey Gordon. Want to play? " - Henry

" Leave. Now. " - Gordon

Henry was surprised and not pleased.

" I'll leave, and find someone else. " - Henry

He left and glared at his half brother.

" Hey, sorry. I'm just not in the mood. " - Gordon

" No, I'm sorry. " - Henry

Gordon rolled his eyes, but he felt bad for upsetting his friend. Then Rebecca came up again.

" I mean. She is very nice, helpful, and cute. " - Gordon

He then blushed when he said cute.

" Well, she is. " - Gordon

He couldn't take it anymore and decided to stay away from Rebecca to stop his mind from focusing on her.

Once Gordon was about to leave, he heard Rebecca's whistle and quickly got out of his shed as quick as he could. Rebecca saw him and smiled.

" Hey Gordon. Where you going? " - Rebecca

" Oh, nowhere. Just gonna run around the island. " - Gordon

He got out of there fast and Rebecca sat there confused.

" Is he okay? " - Rebecca

Gordon was still going fast and tried to get away, but he didn't realize that he was going so fast that when he went around a turn, he nearly fell off the rails. He had to stop. He braked himself and stopped immediately, and was breathing heavily.

" I need to stop. But I can't help it. I got to find Percy. " - Gordon

Gordon was going to tell Percy that he is in love with Rebecca and ask for his help.

However, Gordon spent almost 2-3 hours looking for Percy and couldn't find him.

" Where is that green ant? " - Gordon

In the distance, he saw the washdown and he also saw James. No surprise he'd be there. Gordon had a feeling James knew where Percy was.

He stopped next to James and saw that his eyes were closed, and humming to himself.

" James. Open your eyes. " - Gordon

James heard him, but pretended he didn't and continued to hum. Gordon had no choice though.

" Jake? Are you there? " - Gordon

Jake came around the corner in an instant.

" Yes. What is it now? " - Jake

" James. Make him pay attention. " - Gordon

" Fine. " - Jake

Jake grabbed both of James's cheeks and squeezed them as hard as he could. James felt the pain and screamed.

" Owww. Stop it. Let me go. " - James

Jake let go and James opened his eyes and glared at Jake and then looked over Gordon.

" What do you want Gordon? I need some alone time. " - James

" I did too. But I couldn't take it. Just tell me where Percy is. " - Gordon

" Why? You're not gonna hurt him, are you? " - James

" Of course not. I just need to see him. " - Gordon

" He's at Warwick Beach. " - James

" Thank you. " - Gordon

" Just don't think about tricking him. " - James

" He'll be fine. " - Gordon

He left the washdown, James was still not okay with Gordon going to talk to Percy, but he knew Percy could handle himself.

Gordon was tired of traveling around, he finally arrived at Warwick and he saw Percy in the distance. He was about to leave though, so Gordon went faster and yelled.

" Percy! Wait! " - Gordon

Percy heard his yell and stopped and tried to look behind, but couldn't. Gordon soon caught up and stopped right next to Percy.

" Finally. I found you. " - Gordon

" Clearly. You're breathing so hard, and you're literally sweating, and it's only 60 degrees out. " - Percy

Gordon laughed, but he was very glad he found Percy.

" So, what was the rush? " - Percy

" I need to tell you something. Important. " - Gordon

" I think I might know what it is. " - Percy

" Alright. Stop being needy. " - Gordon

" Just tell me Gordon. " - Percy

" Okay. You were right. Every time I'm near Rebecca, I feel different. So it came to me, I think I am falling in love with her. " - Gordon

" Really? How interesting. " - Percy

" Okay, enough teasing. I admitted it, you happy? " - Gordon

" I am. I knew you were. And that's great. You two are perfect. " - Percy

" I don't know. I mean she might take me. But I need to know for sure. " - Gordon

" And you will know. Just go talk to her and ask her out. " - Percy

" Yeah. It's not that easy. I'll probably just mess up and she'll be not amused. " - Gordon

" Hey. You're the most mature member of the group. You can do this. " - Percy

Gordon was glad that Percy called him "the best" member of the Steam Team. And he was right, Gordon can do this.

" Thanks Percy. James would be proud. " - Gordon

" You have my word. " - Percy

Both engines left Warwick at the same time and went back home.

The two engines arrived at Knapford and Gordon had a smile on his face the whole time. But things get a little cryptic when Gordon saw Rebecca talking to Connor. He could also hear their conversation fluently.

" So, you and me, tonight. " - Connor

" Yes. I'll be there. " - Rebecca

" I'm excited for this. " - Connor

" Thank you. Thanks for asking me. Cause I don't have one, and I want one know. " - Rebecca

" And I'm the one for you. " - Connor

Both engines ended their talk and left. Connor went by Percy and Gordon and winked at them, Percy smiled, but Gordon had a straight look the whole time.

Once he heard Rebecca say " I don't have one ", he immediately thought she meant boyfriend. And Connor was asking her out and she said yes to him. Percy noticed Gordon was still as a rock.

" You okay Gordon? " - Percy

" Of course. Everything is just fine. " - Gordon

" That didn't sound fine. " - Percy

" Did you not hear that? Connor just asked Rebecca out and she said yes and is excited. " - Gordon

" Oh. " - Percy

" Well. There goes my chances. "- Gordon

" Hey. We don't know for sure. " - Percy

" Well, i'm sure it is. " - Gordon

" Even if it is a date. Maybe it will go bad. " - Percy

" Or it will end up amazing. And Rebecca won't be mine. " - Gordon

He then had tears in his eyes. Percy saw this and was shocked. This might be the first time he ever saw Gordon cry.

" Just go get some rest and maybe things will be better. " - Percy

" Okay fine. I'm praying. " - Gordon

He left and went to his shed and prayed all night that this wasn't a date, but something else and Rebecca is still available to be Gordon's significant other.

* * *

First half of story is complete. More to come. Next chapter will be up soon.

Predict what will happen next and be prepared for it. See you guys soon.

Also. I'm moving to a new home soon. Exciting, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon went into his shed all depressed, the others saw him and had no clue what was going on.

" Um, Gordon. You okay? " - Edward

" Yeah. I'm fine. Just leave me out. " - Gordon

" Okay. That was rude. " - Thomas

" I'm just not in the mood, okay. " - Gordon

Then things got more awkward when Rebecca arrived and went into her shed, that was right next to Gordon's.

" Gordon? What's wrong? " - Rebecca

" I,I, um, nothing, just had a bad day, nothing too bad though. " - Gordon

" Okay. Well if you need anything, i'm available, until tonight. " - Rebecca

Gordon knew she meant going out with Connor tonight, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, and decided to take a long, loooonnnnng, nap.

Percy on the other hand, wanted to see what was really happening. He went out to find Connor to ask him if he really asked Rebecca out.

It took him a while, but he found Connor and Caitlin waited at a station, probably to have another race. Percy picked up the pace to catch up and stop that race from starting.

" Hey Connor. Hold up for a second. " - Percy

He stopped next to Connor and Caitlin and received two big smiles from them.

" So, how you two doing. " - Percy

" Just grand. And how about you cutie. " - Caitlyn

" Oh. I'm great, thank you. But I would like to have a quick chat with Connor. Alone. " - Percy

Connor and Caitlin exchanged glances and allowed it.

" Okay, I'll come back soon. " - Caitlyn

" See you Cait. " - Connor

She sprinted off leaving Connor and Percy alone for their, chit chat.

" So. Why do we need to talk alone? " - Connor

" Cause. This is kind of private thing I'm gonna tell you. But it's for good measure. " - Percy

" Then tell me. " - Connor

" Gordon has been acting strange lately, and it started after Rebecca first arrived. And after wondering, I figured it out. " - Percy

" Really? What? " - Connor

" Gordon had to be in love with Rebecca. " - Percy

" Gordon? In love? That's pretty interesting. " - Connor

" It is. But he finally told me. " - Percy

" Well. That sounds great. " - Connor

" Really? " - Percy

" Hey. That guy needs to live up and find his true love. " - Connor

" Oh. Well. You see. He kind of heard..." - Percy

" Heard what? " - Connor

" Didn't you talk to Rebecca earlier? " - Percy

" Yeah. " - Connor

" He heard your conversation. And he thought you were asking her out. " - Percy

" What? No. " - Connor

" You weren't? " - Percy

" No. I asked her if she needed some help. And she did, so I offered to be her helper tonight at the castle. " - Connor

" Woah. But she said " I don't have one, and I want one. " I thought she meant boyfriend. " - Percy

" She didn't mean that. I asked her if she wanted me to be her back engine, and she was like, i never had one. " - Connor

" But, since when do you ever do that? I mean, you're a streamlined engine. " - Percy

" Yeah. But we can do anything, remember? " - Connor

" I guess so. " - Percy

" And I'm very strong. " - Connor

" Okay I get it. " - Percy

" Anyways. I did NOT ask Rebecca out. " - Connor

" Well that's perfect. I'll go tell Gordon now. " - Percy

" Good luck. " - Connor

Percy left the station and quickly sprinted back to Tidmouth to tell Gordon the news. Percy was sure he was gonna be happy when he hears what actually happened.

Percy soon made it back to Tidmouth, before he arrived, he noticed that Gordon's express coaches were gone. But he ignored it and saw Gordon still taking his nap in his berth.

" Hey Gordon. Wake up. " - Percy

Gordon heard his name and woke up very groggy. By his look, he did not have a good nap.

" What? I don't wanna talk. " - Gordon

" Come on you sausage. This is good news. " - Percy

As much as Gordon hated being called a sausage, he smiled a bit when he heard good news.

" Tell me please. " - Gordon

" You see I..." - Percy

He stopped because the others were listening, and Percy didn't want to give away the secret. He looked at Gordon, and Gordon decided to not hide it anymore.

" Go ahead, keep talking, please. " - Gordon

" I talked to Connor and he told me that he didn't ask Rebecca out, he was just offering to help her tonight. " - Percy

" You're serious. " - Gordon

" I'm not making anything up. " - Percy

" I was hoping it was a misunderstanding, and I was right. Thank you Percy. " - Gordon

" Don't mention it. " - Percy

The other 6 engines had no clue what was going on. Rebecca also wasn't there either.

" Can you tell what this is about? " - James

" Cause we're all confused. " - Nia

" Fine. If you guys want to know why I've been, you know, not me, is because Rebecca has really affected me, and so I decided to admit, that maybe I have feelings for her. " - Gordon

The others couldn't believe it.

" This isn't a joke right? " - Emily

" It's not. He told me. " - Percy

" Well then Gordon. I am impressed. " - Henry

" Okay. But I just hope that she'll be okay and accept me. " - Gordon

" I'm sure she'll be up for it. " - Edward

Gordon finally decided to wonder what she was.

" Speaking of that. Where is Rebecca? " - Gordon

" Well. Since you decided to nap all day. She volunteered to talk the express. " - Edward

" She did. " - Gordon

At first Gordon was shocked, but he also kind of appreciated it.

But things got a little more juicy, when the others heard some crashing.

" What was that? " - Nia

No one could figure it our. So Gordon decided to lead the way and find out. The noise what pretty close by. Gordon looked around and saw a very shocking scene in front of him.

Rebecca had come back from the express. But the express trains were all off the rails and broken up.

" What in the hell did you do? " - Gordon

" I thought they were secure, so I pushed them, but then they all fell over. " - Rebecca

Gordon hated seeing his coaches all messed up. Like the time Thomas did it a while ago.

The others were behind Gordon and saw what was going on.

" Oh no. " - Emily

" I'm sorry Gordon. " - Rebecca

" You should be. Do you know how important these coaches are to me. And so you take them while i'm sleeping and then you come back and ruin them. You are just insane. " - Gordon

" Gordon. Calm down. " - Percy

" I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen. " - Rebecca

" Of course you did. You are just not a good engine. You need to practice more. Just get out of here. " - Gordon

" But I..." - Rebecca

" Go! " - Gordon

He demanded hard and Rebecca just couldn't say anything anymore and slowly went backwards and left the scene, she did have a few tears in her eyes, clearly from Gordon shouting at her.

Gordon calmed down once she was gone. Everyone behind him was shocked.

" Gordon. Do you realize what you did? " - Percy

" What? I took care of it. " - Gordon

" You had no right to scream at her like that. " - Emily

" Those coaches are not the problem. You are. " - Edward

" How could you call her a bad engine? " - Percy

" I just..." - Gordon

" I'll say this. Their's no way she'll love you now. " - James

That got Gordon the most. He finally realized what he did was wrong.

Everyone else went back to their shed in disappointment and didn't talk to Gordon for the rest of the day.

Rebecca also didn't come back tonight. She decided to stay at the castle with Connor and everyone else. She could not stop thinking about Gordon scolding her.

Finally, Gordon again refused to leave his shed. And had quite possibly the worst day of his life.

He knew he had to fix this, but how can he?

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming. I can be devious sometimes, sorry. Last chapter will be up very soon, I promise.

See you all soon. Love, Ethan.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca and Gordon were having the most emotional day of their lives. Not only did Gordon think Rebecca was already asked out, but then he yelled at her for wrecking his coaches. And then he told her to leave, and she did, and didn't come home.

As for Rebecca, she was very sad not just for ruining Gordon's coaches, but the fact that he was so harsh at her. So she decided to stay at the castle with Connor and Caitlyn for the night to calm down. But she couldn't, as all night she kept hearing the words from Gordon's mouth.

The next morning, Rebecca woke up with baggy eyes and could barely move.

" I need some fresh air. " - Rebecca

She was about to leave when Connor woke up just in time to see Rebecca leave.

" Wait. Rebecca, stay for a quick second. " - Connor

" Why? " - Rebecca

" Can you please tell me what's wrong. Last night you barely talked. " - Connor

" I, really don't wanna talk about it. " - Rebecca

" Come on. I can help you, like you helped me. " - Connor

" Fine. " - Rebecca

She went back and stopped right next to Connor. Caitlyn was still asleep, but she could hear their conversation.

" Last night. Gordon was sleeping, like fully sleeping. So I decided to take the express for him. But when I came back to put them away, I bumped into them, and they fell off the rails. " - Rebecca

" Oh. I think I know what happened next. " - Connor

" You're right. Gordon saw that, and he yelled at me, and said I'm a bad engine, and told me to leave. " - Rebecca

" Okay, I'm hear Gordon say a lot of stuff. But that is completely rude. " - Connor

" Maybe I deserved it. " - Rebecca

" No, you did not. You've been here for a few months, and you're still trying to fit in. You may not be perfect. But none of us are. " - Connor

" Yeah. But the reason why I'm sad he yelled at me. Is because I wanted to see if he wanted to hang out. " - Rebecca

However, she began to blush, and Connor was skeptical.

" Like as friends? " - Connor

" Well, not really, yeah, but...Ahh, I can't do this. " - Rebecca

" It's fine. You can tell me. It's just us, I hope. " - Connor

" Okay fine. I've had a crush on Gordon for a few weeks. " - Rebecca

Connor was shocked. He knew that Gordon loved her, because of his talk with Percy yesterday.

" Really? You do? " - Connor

" Yeah. I mean he's very hardworking, and helpful, and nice, sometimes, but he's also really handsome. " - Rebecca

She blushed more and Connor started to laugh a bit.

" Sorry, I shouldn't of said that. " - Rebecca

" No, it's totally fine. It's just that I've never heard someone call Gordon handsome. " - Connor

" Yeah. But his face, his blue paint, and he's very strong. I just can't stop thinking about him. " - Rebecca

" Well. I feel like he should apologize to you. " - Connor

" I should also apologize. " - Rebecca

" You can do what you want to do. " - Connor

" Well. I'm gonna go. " - Rebecca

" Good luck to you. " - Connor

Rebecca smiled and left to head back home. Connor smiled to himself, he had quite the interesting week.

* * *

At Tidmouth sheds. Gordon also woke up with baggy eyes, but he was more rough than Rebecca. All he kept thinking was Rebecca leaving, and him yelling at her. He could not stop remembering that moment.

As soon as he woke up, he heard a whistle, and it was Nia's.

" Gordon. Are you feeling okay? " - Nia

" Not at all. " - Gordon

" Well. You should go and apologize to Rebecca. She will understand. " - Nia

" I will. But will she accept it. " - Gordon

" Of course she will. " - Nia

" Okay. Here goes nothing. " - Gordon

He went out to find Rebecca. Gordon hoped to God that she didn't run away.

He approached Gordon's Hill and went up it. As he got to the top, on the other side was Rebecca, on the same track as Gordon.

" Oh, shit! " - Gordon

" Stop. " - Rebecca

Both hit their brakes hard, and they did stop. But the problem was that they were leaning on the very steep hill. Then the two began to roll down the hill until they reached the bottom.

Once they stopped, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

" That was close. " - Rebecca

" Yeah. I'm glad you're not hurt. " - Gordon

" Really? That's so sweet, despite earlier. " - Rebecca

" Rebecca. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't of been so harsh. It's just that my coaches mean a lot to me, and I kind of went too far. " - Gordon

" That's what I needed to hear. " - Rebecca

The two then smiled and looked each other in the eyes. Rebecca then blushed.

" Can I ask you something? " - Rebecca

" Sure. Go ahead. " - Gordon

" Tonight. Do you want to go out, like just the two of us, and, you know, do something fun, or, no, what I am doing..." - Rebecca

Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Are you asking me out, on a date? " - Gordon

" I mean, Yes. " - Rebecca

Gordon's heart grew big, this was the best moment in his life. But he went a little overboard next.

He went up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Just a little peck.

Rebecca was shocked, but also laughed and loved it.

" Sorry. I should of asked. " - Gordon

" That's fine. I was hoping we could do that later. " - Rebecca

" Really? " - Gordon

" Yeah. So, yes to the date? " - Rebecca

" Absolutely yes. " - Gordon

The two smiled and laughed some more as their dream finally came true.

" I'm so happy right now. " - Gordon

" Me too. But..." - Rebecca

" What? " - Gordon

She stared at Gordon and got a good look at his face.

She then made a move, and kissed him, but longer and slowly. Gordon closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment. They haven't even went on a date yet, and they are finally kissing.

After 2 minutes, they let go and blushed red.

" Thanks. Cutie. " - Gordon

" I couldn't help it. You are so handsome. " - Rebecca

" Wow. Thanks. " - Gordon

He then blushed in embarrassment, but they two still laughed,

" What do you say we go home. " - Gordon

" I would love too. " - Rebecca

Despite being on the same track, the two went back home, to eventually tell everyone what happened, and then later have their date, even though they were technically dating already.

Gordon and Rebecca finally had their hearts brought together. And another new couple on Sodor had started.

* * *

It is done. Sorry this chapter isn't that good. But Gordon and Rebecca are finally together. I'm sure a lot of you are happy. I am too.

Next story. I'm not sure on yet, so please give me some time.

Lastly, I may still be getting hate, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from doing what I love to do.

Bye. Love, Ethan.


End file.
